The present disclosure relates to a filter apparatus, and particularly to a filter apparatus for filtering fluids for an engine. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a fluid filter apparatus for filtering engine oil.
Fluid filters are used onboard vehicles and in other apparatus containing transport systems to remove unwanted solids or other contaminants from fluids such as oil. Oil filters are provided to clean oil used in vehicle engines.